


Morning Rambles

by theenterprise



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Feels, Lassie and Marlowe are mentioned but don't show up, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theenterprise/pseuds/theenterprise
Summary: Shawn and Gus talk about feelings in bed. Shawn is dating Gus and Juliet. Juliet is dating Carlton and Marlowe. They're all polyamorous.
Relationships: Burton "Gus" Guster & Shawn Spencer, Burton "Gus" Guster/Shawn Spencer, Carlton Lassiter/Juliet O'Hara, Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Kudos: 2





	Morning Rambles

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started and immediately dropped writing this exactly a year ago to this day. Its been a long time since I've written anything let alone actually posted anything I have written so please be kind.
> 
> This probably takes place in the same vague universe as my other fics so the timeline is a little weird and there may be inconsistencies between them since I wrote my other fics ages ago.

Juliet was out on a date with Carlton and Marlowe. Shawn stared at the back of Gus’s head like a dumbass. He knew his smile looked ridiculous but he couldn’t help it. Shawn just smiled like this when he was with Gus. Shawn’s feet were sticking out from the comforter that Gus had slowly stolen and wrapped himself up in the course of the night. His feet were ice cold.  _ Perfect _ .

He wrapped his feet and legs around Gus’s and snuggled up behind him and a shrill high pitched shriek came under the blanket. Not that Gus would ever admit that his voice was anything less than a sexy low rumbling baritone.

He uncovered himself slightly from the blanket. 

“ _ Shawn _ .” He said his name in that way that he does whenever Shawn does anything even slightly annoying which is pretty much all the time.

“Did you know that you sound like Whitney Houston when you shriek like that?”

Gus escapes Shawns grasp and sits up. “Tch. Shawn. You know I do not sound like Whitney. My voice is firmly in the musical stylings of Mr. Barry White.”

Shawn chuckles and rolls onto his back from his side. “Man, you do not sound like Barry White!” They get into a playful debate over the vocal ranges of all the artists Gus claims he sounds like when Shawn notices Gus is doing that weird twitchy thing he does when he’s nervous. Besides being twitchy, he’s twiddling his thumbs with those perfectly manicured hands he loves so much.

“What’s up buddy? And don’t say nothing’s wrong because I know that you know that I can see something is wrong.”

Gus sighs a long sigh and moves to lay his head in Shawns lap like he’s done so many times before and Shawn starts to trace his fingers on Gus instinctively in a way to soothe him.

“Do you think your dad is accepting of us?”

His hand froze over Gus’s head only for a moment and then he went back to his soothing gesture on his skin.

“What d’you mean? You know he likes you- Well, as much as he can like anyone I guess.”

Gus holds Shawn’s hand for a moment and then moves to sit up again so he can look directly at Shawn.

“Not like that. Like-“ He sighs a sigh that he doesn’t normally hear from Gus. Normally its more lighthearted where maybe he dramatically rolls his eyes but its only because Shawn is doing something stupid like pretending to have a psychic vision by flapping his hands like a bird or the like. But this was a deeper and heavier sigh.

Now Gus is holding Shawns hand while doing that soothing motion with his thumb that Shawn was doing before.

“I know your Dad knows that we’re together and that you’re also with Juliet and every time we see him now he just gives me these looks. Like “My son has a perfectly fine relationship with a pretty girl and you’re messing it all up.” And he didn’t look at me like that before you and I got together… It hurts Shawn.”

His eyes look so sad when he looks at Shawn. He had no idea Gus was carrying all this heaviness around.

When he and Gus finally broke into romantic relationship territory, everything felt so  _ good _ . He loves Juliet and feels so lucky to have her but he and Juliet knew that they were always open to the other having partners and Juliet also knew that Shawn and Gus had  _ something _ . That something just hadn’t been cemented till a few months ago.

They were on an undercover trip for a case they had gotten and things just fell into place, like they should have been together already and they just hadn’t realized. Things looked complicated to outsiders but to them it made sense in a way they hadn’t realized until that first kiss. Er, first real kiss that is. There were kisses here and there they had as kids that now as an adult Shawn realizes should have told him something but back then it just seemed like a normal part of their friendship.

He was getting off track. Gus was hurting and he hadn’t noticed. Wasn’t he supposed to be this amazing psychic detective?

Gus was still looking at him with those soulful eyes.

“Like I said, my dad likes you. You know this. Maybe even loves you like another son in his own weird way, but this is new for him. Hell it's new for us, relatively speaking. He probably doesn’t understand us totally, but then again he doesn’t understand me and I’m his freaking son.”

Shawn laughs and Gus smiles a little.

“But he doesn’t need to understand our relationship or my relationship with Juliet. He didn’t know I was bi till I started dating you which is probably also weird for him but I don’t really give a rat’s ass. I was never going to be that straight lace guy with the wife and the two and half kids. I mean the psychic detective thing really should’ve given that away.”

Gus actually gives a chuckle not just a small smile. It relieves Shawn, he still sometimes feels like he can only resolve tension sometimes through humor. Although, he’s trying to work on being more serious but it's a work in progress for someone like Shawn.

Shawn tilts his head in for a kiss and Gus puts his hands out to hold onto Shawn.

After a moment they both pull back and lean on each other’s shoulders. They hold each other in an intimate way that Shawn had never known before except with Juliet. Even when he’s just with Juliet it’s different being with Gus. It's different being with a man.

Shawn realizes he’s never had a thought before. It’s like, of course he knows Gus is a man but he hadn’t thought about his identity more than that. Gus was Gus to him.

But Gus  _ is  _ a man. A really hot one. Shawn hadn’t allowed himself to think that. But he needs to, for himself and for Gus.

Shawn holds Gus’s perfect hands again. Even though it's been hours, they still smell slightly of the cocoa butter lotion he uses before bed. Despite Gus telling him not to, Shawn uses it too when Gus isn’t looking. He’s sure Gus knows he uses his lotion but just doesn’t say anything.

He loves him so much.

“Does it bother you that Juliet is a part of our relationship?”

Gus makes a face of confusion.

“Of course not. I love Juliet. Not like love love but… I love her because she loves  _ you  _ Shawn. You know that.”

Even though Shawn knew the answer before he asked, it was relieving to hear Gus say it out loud.

Shawn lived without Juliet, and he’s even lived without Gus in his life before. But he doesn’t  _ want _ to live without them. They both ground him and bring him so much joy it's almost overwhelming.

“I love you…” He wants to add some joke after or do something absurd with his face or hands to soften the statement. It’s so hard to be serious. It’s a self defense tactic after a childhood of dealing with bullies or end up crying. Something he learned to do from years of spending time with his dad who didn’t let him deal with his feelings in a healthy way.

So he leaves it at that. “I love you.” Period. No snark or sarcasm. Gus and Juliet have given him enough support and love that whatever fear he feels behind expressing that is unfounded, at least when it comes to them.

They kiss again.

“I love you too.”

Shawn marvels in the moment at how lucky he is when he hears a click at the door and knows Juliet is home from her date.

They’re both collapsed back into the bed when Juliet comes into the room. She's holding on to the door frame while taking off her heels and looks so relaxed.

“Did you guys miss me?”

Shawn and Gus look to each other with smiles. 

“Well the bed was a lot roomier without you butttt you do smell a lot nicer than Gus.”

“Hey! I have it on good authority that every woman I’ve been with finds my scent  _ alluring _ .” He drops his voice on the second half of “alluring” and they all laugh.

Juliet jumps into bed right between them after letting her hair down. Shawn leans down to kiss her.

“Actually you  _ kinda _ smell, like Lassies cologne. Like tobacco and leather and just a  _ teeny _ bit of vanilla.”

Juliet blushes.

“I take it the date went well then?”

Juliet covers her face and then leans away from Shawn into Gus’s leg.

“Mfhfhfhhhmm.”

“Say that again?”

Juliet rolls back onto her back and wiggles her way to lean back against the headboard.

“I  _ said,  _ it went pretty good. Maybe next time you both can come?”

Shawn and Gus give each other another look before squishing Juliet in a big hug.

Life is pretty good.

**Author's Note:**

> I have plans to write a prequel to this, hopefully it won't take a year lol


End file.
